


Everything Burns

by D_Willims



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles/one-shots about Katniss x Peeta.</p><p>Latest: <i>Days Like These.</i>  These are the days that define Katniss and Peeta now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Take It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Katniss, Peeta  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** Katniss regrets her vote.  
>  **Word Count:** 197
> 
>  **Notes:** Spoilers for _Mockingjay_.

Regret hits her as soon as the words leave her mouth. She can't speak at first. The corpse of those words forms a hard lump in her throat. She swallows reflexively. And the lump settles like a stone in the pit of her stomach.

She feels sick.

"Wait," she mumbles to no one in particular. Her tongue is heavy in her mouth. "I didn't mean it."

There's only Peeta to hear her anyway. He has a hard glint of disgust in his eyes. She's reminded of when he first got back from the Capitol again. And she almost wishes she could feel his fingers slip around her throat like a vice again.

"I'm sorry." She wraps her arms around herself.

And she thinks of them. Rue who died at the hands of the Capitol. Prim who died trying to protect the children of the Capitol. What would they think of her?

"I take my vote back. Just don't let them die."

Peeta stands and crosses the room. He lays a hand on her shoulder. "You can't take it back," he whispers in her ear.

She shudders.

Then he's gone.

And she's alone. Really and truly alone. Again.


	2. Days Like These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Katniss, Peeta  
>  **Relationships:** Katniss x Peeta  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** These are the days that define Katniss and Peeta now.  
>  **Word Count:** 150

There are days like these.

When neither one of them can find the strength or the will to move. And it takes all their energy just to lay there. Tangled in the sheets. Hot skin pressed against hot skin. Burrowed under the thick comforter. Cold and shivering. Afraid, lonely.

Never alone.

A constant struggle just to exist. Peeta wraps one arm around her shoulder and one arm around her waist. Holds her close. And the only thing that's real is his strength. It crushes her until she can’t breathe, until she thinks that she will shatter. Cease to be a part of this world. Makes her feel safe. Protected.

Katniss grips his shoulders tightly. Pushes him away. Pulls him close. Presses her lips against his collar bone, his neck, his cheek. Kisses and whispers. _It's okay. Nothing's ever going to be okay. Leave me alone. Stay._

_I can't do this._


End file.
